That Kissy Stuff
by Angelicorn
Summary: A cute little fic about TK and Kari during season 1. Possibly the shortest fic I have ever written, and my debut to the Digimon fanfic world.


Hey there! I've decided to betray my heritage as an Eva/DBZ writer to indulge in   
a few Digimon   
fanfics. So here's a very short chibi Takari that I wrote because it was   
screaming for me to write it.   
Sorry Gryffyn fans, there's just a few things I need to get out of my system   
before I can get stuck back   
in and finish it!  
  
My Taito should be up in a few weeks. Damn I love those guys. Cutest couple   
EVER! (except Rei and   
Shinji of course.)  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know it, I know it, we all know it. IT'S NOT   
MINE.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TK didn't know how kissing had come up in the conversation, but he had to put in   
his two bit's worth.   
"Ewww! Yuck! You can catch cooties like that!"  
  
Joe and Mimi both blushed slightly. Oh yeah, that was how.  
  
"Yuck-y!"  
  
"Be quiet, TK," Matt said gently, throwing a pillow at him. "Kissing's not so   
bad as all that. You have   
to do it sometime."  
  
"Never! I'm never gonna kiss a girl! Well, except for maybe Mum. Girls are icky!   
They have girl   
germs!"  
  
"Do not!" yelled Kari.  
  
"Do too!" TK yelled back. He folded his arms and sulked.  
  
Kari giggled. Then, far too quickly for him to protest, she ran up to TK, kissed   
his cheek, and ran off   
into the trees.  
  
Eyes wide, TK put a hand up to his cheek. He didn't even notice every other   
digidestined grinning   
behind their hands.  
  
"You okay, TK?" asked Matt when his little brother didn't move for almost a   
minute.  
  
TK laughed suddenly. He glanced around to make sure that Kari was still gone.   
"Of course I'm okay! I   
just got kissed by the prettiest girl in the Digiworld!" Spontaneously, he ran   
up to Matt and hugged him   
around the neck. "Only don't tell her I said that. 'K?"  
  
  
  
TK flexed his toes a little. The fishing rod moved up and down.  
  
Next to him, Kari sighed. The sunlight was bathing her and making her feel   
sleepy. "This is the best   
way to spend an afternoon," she whispered. The eight-year-old digidestined had   
deliberately not baited   
her fishing rod, she didn't want her afternoon of fishing spoiled by catching an   
actual fish.  
  
"Yeah," TK yawned widely. "I hope we catch some really big fish. Our digimon   
would love to eat   
them. Especially Gatomon. She's like a cat, so she'd like to eat fish."  
  
Kari sweatdropped. Maybe she should have baited her line.  
  
He yawned again. "I'm gonna fall asleep soon, I bet."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Our brothers know where to find us, I bet."  
  
"Yeah." Kari smiled, thinking of her big brother Tai. "Tai's such a great   
brother. He always looks out   
for me."  
  
"Yeah... Hey, so, are you gonna want a lot of bridesmaids?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
TK glanced over, his blue eyes bright and thoughtful in the brilliant sun. "When   
we get married. Are   
you gonna want a lot of bridesmaids? And a big dress?"  
  
She frowned. "Not -too- big of a dress. A pretty one. All white and stuff."  
  
"Yeah, okay." He grinned. "I think I might wear a big suit of armour, like a   
knight or something! Like   
Magnaangemon. Would that be okay, or do you want me to wear a suit?"  
  
Kari gave him a considering look. "Well, I don't think I could hug you very well   
in a suit of armour.   
Maybe you should just wear like a normal suit."  
  
"'K." He wiggled the fishing rod a bit more. "If you want. But we're not gonna   
have too much of that   
kissy stuff, right?"  
  
Kari blinked. "I thought you got married to -do- that kissy stuff."  
  
TK made an icky-face. "Naw. I just think we should get married so we're always   
together. I want you   
to be around me all the time, forever!"  
  
She blinked again- and then sat up indignantly. "Hey! I never said I was getting   
married to you   
anyway, TK!"  
  
The little blond boy gave her a tiny bemused look. "You gave me a kiss."  
  
"I'm not gonna marry -anyone- without being properly asked, like in the movies."   
She hmphed and   
laid back down.  
  
TK carefully put down his fishing rod, and got up with a grunt of effort. "Stand   
up!" he urged.  
  
Laughing, Kari did.  
  
TK plomped onto his knees, and took Kari's hand. "Kari, when we get big and   
grown-up, do you want   
to get married to me?" he asked earnestly and without taking a breath.  
  
"Sure I do!"  
  
"Yay!" laughed TK. Then hung his head a little. "I don't have a ring to give   
you."  
  
"That's okay. I'm sure I'll remember."  
  
He stood, still holding her hand in both of his. "Um... I think I'm supposed to   
give you a kiss now."  
  
"You don't have to." She smiled at him.  
  
"I'm -supposed- to. Like in the movies." Steeling himself, TK leaned forward and   
very lightly brushed   
his lips against Kari's.  
  
As they leaned back, a wordless look passed between the two of them. A view into   
something older,   
something that would ripen with time, a promise made hastily that would yet be   
remembered.  
  
TK wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, stunned. "That wasn't so bad."  
  
A blush spread across Kari's cheeks.  
  
"Can I do it again?"  
  
"I... I suppose so."  
  
Another shy kiss. And one more just for luck. And-  
  
Kari pulled back, tearing her hand out of TK's to start running away. "Eww,   
yuck! I felt your tongue!   
That's disgusting! Ewwwww, boy germs! I'm gonna tell TAI!"  
  
He blinked a few times. Then took off after her.  
  
"Hey! Kari! That's how Matt said you were -supposed- to kiss someone! It's -his-   
fault!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Big cheesy grin! PLEASE tell me what you thought, and there MAY be more fics.  



End file.
